


Bad guy WIN

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons have won and Optimus Prime is at Megatron's mercy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad guy WIN

Optimus squirmed as well as he could, chest pressed against the rough asphalt, back forced to arch as his helmet was pulled back and his hands shackled and made to rest under his abdominal plating. The fact that they had lost so suddenly had been a shock in itself… the invasion force… 

Suddenly there had been Decepticons everywhere, some of them mechs he had read about in history files! Some of them mechs that had been proclaimed as killed long ago. All here, on earth… his little group of repair mechs had stood no chance. Megatron had gained the Allspark and killed his own second in command, the renowned Starscream, right before their optics after his general Strika had given him back his destroyed chassis. 

Optimus’ processor almost refused to assimilate it. 

“Release me!” The cry was desperate; if he was to die at least the Decepticon could do him the courtesy of letting him die on his pedes, in battle! Unless of course the plan was to execute them… it might be, they had all been taken alive after all. 

“In your dreams, little Prime.” The dark voice made him shudders hard, it was nothing at all like he had imagined. Nothing like the few surviving bits of recording from the start of the war. Dark and thick like sweet energon, it seemed to ooze into places that it shouldn’t go… not in him at least! He was, had been an Elite Guard! He was still a Prime!

“You are an intriguing conundrum, a riddle… A Prime, but not serving on a war ship, not leading warriors. A fierce little warrior, lacking badly in training. I wonder what the Autobot council did to you, and why?” 

“Nothing, they did nothing! Stop toying with me!” ‘And get it over with.’ Optimus didn’t quite dare say it, though he wished he could. The position he was in, the staring of the gathered Decepticons… his team. It was too much, he could feel condensation on his armor… why was he heating up? 

“I bed to differ on that! My Lord?” The voice was rough and heavy but unmistakably femme, and unmistakably amused. 

“General Strika?” The dark voice seemed to ooze deeper, the questioning note so velvety that Optimus almost felt it as a physical caress… Frag! What was happening to him?

“Shockwave is still in place at the Autobot high council, I remember when he sent us the report on this one. The little Prime got kicked out of the Academy.” Laughter greeted that statement, letting Optimus know just how many Decepticons were still there, watching his humiliation. 

“Oh, don’t laugh at him. The poor little thing was kicked out, true enough, but it was by no fault of his own… all he did was save another trainee and claiming responsibility for another that was lost. This one is a true warrior at spark, and they wasted him on a repair crew.” The sneer was evident and the laughter died out, replaced by angry muttering, hisses and growls. All of them sounds that did strange things to Optimus’ chassis and spark. He couldn’t even cringe at being called ‘poor little thing’. 

“In that case…” Scraping announced the Decepticon lord’s bulk shifting and a shadow suddenly covered his overheating chassis, bringing an obscurely disturbing relief. 

“I think I will claim him for the Decepticon cause… I will need witnesses?” A chorus of excited woops and affirmatives, wordless cheers and lascivious laughter greeted that statement, further confusing the young Prime. He had no wish to become a Decepticon! The council had only done what was right he had disobeyed orders… 

“This will not be very pleasant for you, little Prime. I will make it up to you soon enough…” Megatron’s free hand ran up his thigh and only paused when it cupped his crouch. Freezing Optimus tried to figure out what was going on but his processor just blanked when the black fingers carefully located the manual release on his interface panel, triggering it with a touch so light it could only be called a caress. 

“What… what are you…” The words came out broken and panicky, choked in static and the noise of his emergency intakes switching on. 

“A very old ritual, you should feel honored, little Prime, it is mega vorns since I preformed it myself. But a Prime is worth it… you are worth it, such a fine young mech.” The praise was crooned out, Megatron’s dark voice a caress in itself now. 

“No… no…” He could not mean it! It wasn’t possible, no one had ever said… recorded… 

“Yes, little Prime, but don’t worry too much… my claim on you will ensure that your colleges survive for a little while longer. They will be tested, and if they pass they too will be claimed. It is an honor, not a shame.” A click sounded and something hot, hard and… and _throbbing_ , slid between his thighs, against his exposed spike sheath and the top of his valve rim as the large hand was finally removed. 

“I will be careful.” The promise sounded all wrong coming in such an anticipatory tone, such a… a berthroom voice! Optimus wanted no… no part of this! He didn’t… 

But he was aware that his chassis did not entirely agree, it was reacting and positively so. He could feel his spike peaking out, the tip being rubbed against the larger spike as Megatron moved, drew back… made ready to… 

“No! No, I don’t want to be a Decepticon!” The cry made several of the watchers laugh, others just rumbled and some didn’t stop… whatever they were doing. Honestly Optimus did not want to think about what they seemed to be doing. 

“It’s not a matter of choice…” Pain made him scream. Immediate, inescapable pain… all he could think was ‘he’s too big’, ‘he will tear me apart’. 

“Little fool.” Despite the harsh curse the dark voice was soft, almost apologetic.

“I would have been more careful had I known you still had your seal, you are not so young that I would assume such a thing.” Optimus just whined, shaking his head, or trying to at least, optics dim with pain. 

“It will be over soon.” And it was, very soon. Optimus had never been so thankful for passing out in his entire life… he had never thought to see the orn the bad guys won!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for  Bad guy WIN
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
